Naruto: The Golden King
by Gilgameshtheking9791
Summary: Naruto Fate/stay Night Xover. Desperation and pain, the greatest of motivators. At 6 yrs old, Naruto is subjected to more than men 10x his age. The Kyuubi, fed up with it, slaughtered their last attackers, but in doing so lost his powers. What now? N/S
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: The Golden King**_

_**Pairings: Naruto/Saber . Others shall remain secret... Hell I'm not even telling you all of his. He has a harem of two people, consisting of Saber and someone else, but I'm keeping the other one of Naruto's secret. Hey, I like surprises. It ISN't Tsunami.**_

_**Summary: A Fate/stay Night and Naruto crossover. A rather cliche concept, done in a completely different style with a twist. Naruto is attacked by a mob before his sixth birthday. However, something changes. He sees a vision of a man in Golden armor, and Kyuubi takes over, despite the pain it will cause him. Gilgamesh, also known as the King of Heroes, and most recently Kyuubi, slaughters the fools, but in doing so as early as he did, loses all of his powers. Now, Naruto has the abilities of the King of Heroes, the Golden King. Watch as Naruto fights against fate, and, seven years later, becomes a part of the Holy Grail War.**_

_A/N: This is my first ever foray into writing. Please, if you have a comment, review! If you have criticism, review! If you have ideas, review! Flashbacks will be written in 1st person, everything else will be written in 3rd. Also some chapters will be written in present tense, and some in past. Flashbacks are always told in past tense. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Fate/stay Night, however awesome the two may be.**_

Key:

" Say what?" Normal speak or Jutsu

**"You heard me kid**" Demonic speak or Jutsu

_'I hope he's kidding'_ Normal thought

_**'Heh he has no clue...'**_ Demonic thought

oooooo **In Wave Country** ooooooo Place marker

Chapter 1: The Golden King Reveals Himself

oooooooo **In Wave Country** oooooooo

"CHIDORI!!!" A spiky gray haired man roars. An aura of lightning gathers around the man's hand, and the sound of a thousand chirping birds sings in the great blue morning sky. The thick blanket of mist clears up to reveal two men in mortal combat. A man with a huge sword and bandages around his face stands immobilized by a pack of vicious looking dogs, clearly accepting death. The gray haired man charges, a lightning covered hand impaling the bandaged man through the heart. A feminine cry rings through the air.

"NO ZABUZA-SAMA!!!" Mere seconds afterward the gray haired man jumps backwards as swarms of needles made out of ice impales the spot he was just standing on.. A black haired woman, Zabuza's accomplice Haku, appears in a burst of speed in front of the man. Before she can attack again, or the gray haired man can retaliate, clapping is heard all across the bridge.

"What a show! I didn't intend to pay the bastard anyway. Now, men, have your fun! The brats are weakened! They should be no troub---" The crime lord tyrant stops mid-sentence, a look of fear etches itself onto his face, as several gasps are heard. Curious, the gray haired man and black haired woman turn behind them, in hopes of seeing what had frightened them so. As soon as they turn around, they freeze in shock.

For there standing was the teen who the gray-haired man had thought of as the 'dead-last'. There standing was the teen whom the black haired woman had thought she had knocked out. But he was not the same as either of them remembered. They were used to a happy-go-lucky blond haired teen, with a kill-me orange jumpsuit. Instead, the teen was radiating an aura of confidence, his kill-me orange jumpsuit was noticibly absent. In it's place, the teen was wearing an ornate golden armor. Yet that was no where near the reason they froze in shock. No, the sky behind him had turned a brilliant orange, and thousands of swords were sticking out of holes made in the sky. The blond haired teen seems strangely charismatic, even the gray haired man has an instinct to follow him. His eyes, usually a bright cerulean blue, were instead a deep crimson red. In a noble voice, that neither of them had thought possible from the teen, he speaks.

"Tawakemono(Fool)." This only adds to the shock of the gray haired man. The teen that he knew was in no way an insulting person, yet now the teen had began by insulting the pig like Gato. The teens face is nearly emotionless, another shock. The teens emotions could usually be read like an open book "You intend to rape women, and destroy the wellbeing of a town. This town is under my protection. For these crimes, daken (Mongrel), your punishment is death." As if from a mental command from the teen, many of the swords begin to glow yellow, before shooting out at the army of mercenaries. In mere seconds every single mercenary is impaled with at least one sword sticking out of his or her body.

Then, furthering the shock of the two people, the swords glow yellow, before vanishing, and reappearing where they had began. Slowly, the glow and swords fade. The golden clad teen scoffs, as the entirity of the bridge is stuck in their shock, the blond teen appears in between the black haired woman and the gray haired man, once again shocking them both, this time with his speed.

"Come. You may ask questions back at the bridge builders." Then the blond haired man walks toward the body of his fallen comrade, though he knows by mere instinct that his comrade, a black haired teen in a blue shirt and khaki shorts, is not dead. Stopping right by it, the teen kneels down and picks up the body, as easily as if it were a simple twig he was picking up. Without missing a beat, the teen walks off, and is soon out of sight. Snapping out of their respective trances, the people at the bridge follow him to a somewhat large home. Each has their own questions about the mysterious blond. Why didn't he show his power before? How long did he even have this power? Why did no one know? Why did he always act stupid?

The gray haired man's eye widens, for at that moment, he remembers an incident from seven years past. He remembers the sheer amount of destruction the swords could cause. He remembers the sky turning red. Why did he never see that power after that, until today?

Time always seems to fly by when lost in thoughts, or in a hurry. Today is no different. Soon, the gray haired man opens the door and walks in, to the sight of a blue haired woman giving the blond haired teen a hug, a smile on both faces. The two quickly let go of each other, the woman heads to the kitchen, while the teen sits on the couch, next to the still unconcious black haired teen. The gray haired man, the black haired woman, and a pink haired teen sit across from him. An old gray haired man walks into the kitchen, happy that Gato had died.

The blond haired teens voice rings through the air. His voice no longer the jubilant teens that the gray haired man was accustomed too.

"You have questions for me, yes?" That snaps everyone out of yet another trance. The first one to reply is the black haired woman.

"How....how did you..." She begins only to be cut off by the blond haired teen.

"How did I get up?" She nods slowly, and the teen snorts. With a total disregard for consequences, he simply states six words, these six words shock three of the inhabitants of the home.

"Gilgamesh. Also known as the Kyuubi." He looks on amused as the pinkette shreiks an impressively loud exclamation.

"WHAT!?!?" A look of utter shock crosses the faces of both the old man and the black haired woman, though strangely, the blue haired woman shows no reaction, as if she already knows. The gray haired man asks the next question.

"Why did you change, and how did you summon those swords, Naruto." The gray haired man's voice conveys utter seriousness, yet the newly identified Naruto merely laughs.

"Same reason, Kakashi-sensei, or rather, the Kyuubi gave his power to me seven years ago." This one shocks everyone in the house except one. Again it's the blue haired woman who doesn't show any shock whatsoever. Kakashi narrows his eyes at Naruto, before saying in a low tone, that held no room for arguement.

"Explain, Naruto." The pinkette looks on curiously. Like everyone else, she almost knows Naruto is going to respond to that tone of voice. Yet, Naruto actually snorts again at the, to him, pathetic attempt at intimidation, shocking nearly everyone in the house.

"There's no reason why not." He states despite his amused smirk. "It's a long story, but..there's nothing better to do. Tell me...what do you know of the Kyuubi?" Naruto asks seriously. To Kakashi, the answer is obvious, and so he replies accordingly...aka a textbook answer.

"Kyuubi is the strongest of the Bijuu and King of Hell. A single swipe of his tails can destroy mountains and cause tsunamis." Naruto smirks and states a single word that shocks them all.

"Wrong." Then before they can recover, he continues. "Kyuubi is in fact a man who is three quarters god. His name is Gilgamesh, an ancient king of a land named Sumaria. He is known throughout history as 'the King of Heroes'. However, he can cause tsunamis and destroy mountains, through a sword that only he, and now I, can use, named Enuma Elish. The sword is capable of sundering the very foundations of reality, thus it's destructive properties. He did have the power to shapeshift, however, thus the fox form. He is in fact the only one of the 'bijuu' that is not a demon in any way shape or form. They just fear his Enuma Elish." Naruto shrugs, unconcernedly. "Recently he was corrupted by an artifact called the Holy Grail. It didn't really...corrupt him persay, as his divine heritage prevented it, however it did make him more excitable and gave him a flesh and blood body (as before he was a mere spirit)Out of boredom, he attacked Konoha. That's all there is to it." He is interrupted by the pink haired teen before he can continue further.

"But why did he give you his powers? HOW did he give you his powers?" Naruto sighs, but he did say he would answer any question, so he replies.

"He gave me his powers because I was nearly killed. How he gave them to me, that's easy. He's sealed inside me at this very moment. Yondaime couldn't begin to kill him, so he sealed him instead. The seal was designed to give me all of his powers while getting rid of him. Gilgamesh found a way around it, and when I nearly died, he sped up the process to instantly give me his powers. However, he was able to barter with Shinigami, and he serves as an advisor."

"Why did he do that, and why did the shinigami keep his soul there?" The black haired woman asks curiously. It was a valid question of course, why would one give his powers up, and why would the god of death not simply take the soul of one so evil? One would think that Shinigami wouldn't have missed a beat in eating this...Gilgamesh. Naruto chuckles quietly to himself.

"They both have relatively the same reason. Normally, Gilgamesh would be involved in something known as the Holy Grail War." He notices the slight widening of the eyes of the black haired woman, the gray haired man, the gray haired OLD man, and the blue haired woman. They all obviously knew what it was. " I can tell from the look in most you people's eyes you know what it is. Gilgamesh is an Archer class Servant. In the last war, he met a woman known as Saber, though her real name...well I won't say. He fell in love with her, though she spurned his advances, considering they were enemies, it was understandable. In order to give me his powers, he made me promise to try and get to know her better. However when the Shinigami got involved things got more complicated." He takes a breath before continuing..

"He agreed to let Gilgamesh stay, and even said that he would make Saber's body real, provided she wants to of course, however, I have to win the War, as a master of a servant, and destroy the Grail and the entity within it, Angra Mainyu. If I fail, I die.."

_A/N: AAAANNNNDDD CUT! R&R please!_


	2. Summoning of Servants

_Last Chapter:_

_They both have relatively the same reason. Normally, Gilgamesh would be involved in something known as the Holy Grail War." He notices the slight widening of the eyes of the black haired woman, the gray haired man, the gray haired OLD man, and the blue haired woman. They all obviously knew what it was. " I can tell from the look in most you people's eyes you know what it is. Gilgamesh is an Archer class Servant. In the last war, he met a woman known as Saber, though her real name...well I won't say. He fell in love with her, though she spurned his advances, considering they were enemies, it was understandable. In order to give me his powers, he made me promise to try and get to know her better. However when the Shinigami got involved things got more complicated." He takes a breath before continuing.._

_"He agreed to let Gilgamesh stay, and even said that he would make Saber's body real, provided she wants to of course, however, I have to win the War, as a master of a servant, and destroy the Grail and the entity within it, Angra Mainyu. If I fail, I die.."_

Now let's get on with the show!

Oh, and you'll notice that I'm trying out various writing styles to find the best one, so the first few chapters will be written differently from the last. Once I find a style that suits me best, I'll be writing like that from then on. Until then, chapters...may not be as good as I like. Please, stick with me and review, I need them. Also I'm asking for a vote, mainly due to a review I had.

****

_Poll: Harem or no?_

_Option 1:_ Yes( Harem will include Saber, Sakura Matou, and Rin Tohsaka)

_Option 2: _No, just keep it NaruSaber

Either way, Kakashi is going to be paired with Haku (whom I have made a couple of years older than canon), and Gilgamesh will likely be paired with Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, or Yukie. Shiro will likely be paired with Rider or Ilya, and Archer will be paired with Yugito.

Also, two final things. Firstly I could probably use a beta. I am looking for three things in a beta. Number 1: They need to be patient with me. I write when I feel like it, and due to my idiotic mistake of not writing ahead, it will likely be a while between updates. Number 2: I need someone who is good at writing dialogue. Number 3: I need someone who can make suggestions to improve my story. Now that that's overwith, although I dislike Authors Note's like this, you should probably expect one everyonce in a while. If you have a question though in review, wait a day and then check my profile. I already have a weapon picked out for him, as for what it is, well, you'll see. Here's one thing though, someone said that I shouldn't have given him Gilgamesh. I did what I did for a reason, namely, that as of now he WILL get OWNED by the other masters without some sort of trump card. At the moment he only knows Kawarimi, Henge, Oiroke no Jutsu, and Kage Bunshin. Since he would otherwise be killed easily by some, like Pein, I knew I had to give him something to give him an edge. Thus I gave him Gilgamesh's powers. If you think about it, it's not much different from canon. Here Gilgamesh is the Kyuubi, and thus just as Naruto uses Kyuubi's tails in canon, he uses something about as destructive, if not more here: The Gate of Babylon. He cannot go tailed or go into a berserker state, though Gilgamesh can take over in states of emotional stress.

Some scenes in this chapter are questionable, but I don't go into detail on the worst part. This chapter will either gain me, or lose me reviewers. That is fine, as long as you don't flame me and say I didn't give you fair warning. This fic is highly AU, in all facets of it's existance. This chapter will contain major major twists. I am warning you now.

So, enough talking, let's just get on with it.

_Chapter 2: Summoning of Servants_

Oooooo** In Konohagakure no Sato** oooooooo

Love.

The most powerful of all emotions, stronger than hate…stronger than happiness…stronger than sadness. None is as great an emotion as love. None is as powerful an emotion as love, yet, there is no other emotion that corrupts as much as love…

One, unnoticed by her crush, sought to gain her crush's recognition. She had to get stronger, and she knew just how to do it. The Holy Grail is the most precious of artifacts, said to grant any wish. She knew of this. She knew of the war that raged every 60 years, and she knew that it would come early this time.

This was destined, this was meant to be. That was why now, Hyuuga Hinata sat inside a darkened room, candles lit up in a pentagram shape. An elaborate circle adorned the floor, and a card found it's way in her hand. This was the moment of truth. After this moment, she would be a Master in the war. She was determined to win, for her crush…

It was only a few sentences, the sentences that would forever change her life.

"I command thee, thou shalt come forth to my side. Thy sword shalt control my fate. Abiding by the Holy Grail's haven, if thou accedest to this will and reason, then answer me. The oath set forth here, I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint, O guardian of the balance!"

The circle rose from the ground and expanded, and a pale pink light shone from the Hyuuga estate, strangely bothering no one. Through the window, a figure with long pink hair was visible, kneeling. Hyuuga Hinata had summoned Rider.

Ooooooo **In a Dark Cave in Kusa no Kuni **ooooooooo

Laughter rang through the halls of the desolate cave. The laughter of a mad-man, the laughter of one undeniably malicious. A man with short black hair, and a face obscured by a spiral orange mask, sat on a throne in the deepest section of the cave, a section visited only by him and one other.

"So it has begun." The orange masked man spoke, his voice laced with dark amusement, as if this war was merely an orchestrated game. "Let the games begin…" His laughs echoed throughout the cave.

Ooooooo **In the Forests nearby Iwagakure no Sato** ooooooooo

Fear is a powerful motivator, especially to a missing nin such as Deidara.

He hated to be this close to his old home. He never did like Iwa, it was too.... militant. Too destructive, too.. too set in their old ways. Was it really so bad to integrate females into society? They were often some of the best shinobi in the world! Take Tsunade for instance. But nooo, the Tsuchikage was a sexist, and it had caused the decline and betrayal of many. But most of all, he was afraid. Iwagakure was, as he thought earlier, the most militant of the Elemental Countries, with the exception of maybe Kiri. They therefore had more shinobi than most any other country. It would be easy to be cornered once inside.

Today, Deidara made a fatal mistake. The mistake of letting his guard down. With a bang, a bullet impacted itself on the back of the Missing nins skull, his look of surprise eternally etched onto his face.

In the shadows of the trees, not 100 yards away, a man garbed in a black cloak, with black spiky hair wore a smile of grim satisfaction. He was the newest and most ruthless of all of Iwagakure's forces. The man, unlike Deidara, kept his guard up at all times, and quickly beheaded the missing nin.

He was just heading back in when he felt it. The surge of a summoning. The mans smile grew, it was about time. This time, Saber wouldn't suit him, no not at all. Neither would that Archer, Gilgamesh. He was just too arrogant. However... Berserker on the other hand, the legendary knight Launcelot du Lake, he would prove useful. This time, he would not lose.

With his plan firmly made up, Kiritsugu Emiya traversed through the forests, back to Iwa. The War was going to start soon, the war that would eclipse all others, and he sure as hell didn't want to miss it.

oooooo **Konohagakure no Sato** ooooooooooo

... Sarutobi Hiruzen really needed a drink about now....

Of course, he had been expecting this day, the day when Naruto would reveal his true ability. Hell, he expected it to happen a lot sooner than this. His day had started normally. He knew team 7 would be coming back today, however, he knew something was wrong when he saw the enraged face of the Uchiha, the playful smirk on Naruto's face( Okay, that in itself wasn't that worrying), the narrowed eyes of the instructor, or perhaps it was the fearful face of the pinkette. At first he thought something happened on the way back, that was why the pinkette was fearful. Of course, he was half right.

Then a woman he never saw before entered, and he knew something had happened on the mission. Oh well, only one way to find out, right?

"Kakashi, report." The wizened old man ordered. He had an awful feeling that this would not be good.

No, not good at all...

oooooooo** Kumogakure no Sato** ooooooooo

Roaring and jeering raged throughout the streets of Kumogakure.

Men, women, children, and grannies alike all joined in the riot, in this dreadful scene of barbarianism. The light and heat from torches filled the star-struck night sky. The scene was haunting. A bloodstained cross was being paraded around town, a young woman was being crucified, pinned to the cross. She was, predictably, screaming in absolute terror and pain.

She wanted it to end, but she knew it wouldn't'.

Every week it was the same. They would crucify her and parade her around town every saturday. Then they would set the cross on fire. As the Nibi had power over flames, instead of harming her, it would heal the wounds from the crucifixion.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Oh no, she would gladly endure 1,000 crucifixions and burnings, if it meant that what happened next wouldn't happen. As she lay in pain, every male member of the crowd would either walk off.... or rape her.

It was horrible, terrifying, and.... encouraged. The Raikage had always encouraged this treatment, even as she was a kid. She was hated, the pariah of the village, the Nibi no Nekomata, or at least, she believed she was. After all, even her own parents thought as much, and they had given birth to her. If they thought so, then it must have been true, right?

Today would be different.

Just as the flames died down, and the first man was ready, he keeled over, dead, an arrow sticking in his back. At that exact moment, arrows rained down from the heavens. She closed her eyes, hoping to get hit herself, yet she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes in sadness to what could only be called a bloodbath. Corpses were strewn throughout the area, arrows or holes in their chests. In the middle of it all, a strange man came near.

He was odd in many ways. His hair, for example, was sticking straight up, and was platinum, a color almost unheard of in the elemental countries. No less strange, was his attire. A black chestplate fitted underneath a red cape, and black jeans finished the outfit. He had an odd bow in his hand, which to Yugito's immense surprise, vanished in a burst of green light.

Even more shockingly, the stranger bowed and spoke, his voice rife with arrogance, yet mixed in with disgust and pride.

She got it mixed up. She thought at first, that like everyone else she was disgusted with him, and proud that he had her all to himself.

"Once again I have been summoned by an incompetant master, though at least you are stronger than she."

Yugito wasn't aware of it at that time, but her life had just changed... Who was to say what the future would bring? Certainly not she. The winds of change were blowing this night. Everything would change, perceptions would be shattered. Life was about to get hectic.

ooooo **Iwagakure no Sato** ooooo

A wizened old man walked throughout the streets of Iwa, heading towards a single mansion. The mansion however, was larger than any except that of the Tsuchikage's own mansion. The man, despite looking to be in his 80s, something thought to be an impossibility at this day and age, still held the aura of a 20 year old. His walking was firm, unimpaired, unhindered by age. His muscles were in the same, near perfect condition. His frame was lean and wirey, and he wore a grey cloak over a white shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were the clearest blue, seeming to contain the very ocean waters within their depths.

His hair was not a bleached grey, but a startling white. He didn't have many wrinkles either. Some would say, he is a medical impossibility, and they'd be right. Some, those with knowledge of magic, would say that he was a magical impossibility, and they'd also be right.

The gates seemed to open of their own accord, and the old man stepped briskly through, and knocked. If anyone from Konoha had been there at this moment, they would faint from shock, horror, and disbelief. For who should answer the door, but Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, and sworn enemy of Iwa?

"Nicholas! Come in!" Minato's cheerful voice rent the air and the old man smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Minato." The old man, now identified as Nicholas, replied formally, as he stepped through the open doorway into the rather inviting house.

"So it's beginning eh?" Minato's voice, though still cheerful, now held an edge of steel to it. The old man smiled slightly, a smile of anticipation. It had been far too long, thirteen years seemed to go by at a snails pace, to them both. With a nod, Nicholas replied.

"Hai, master." Nicholas replied, his face returning to a stoic mask. This was the part of Minato that Nicholas both admired, and detested. The cold, calculating man, hidden underneath the mask of happiness and cheerfulness. Even Nicholas had to admit, the man was a brilliant tacticion. It was no surprise that he had single handedly defeated Iwa, who's tactics until recently consisted of 'Attack, attack, attack some more, never stop attacking.'

"Has my son summoned his servant yet?" Minato inquired, his voice still light yet hard.

"No, master, though he is beginning preparations as we speak." Nicholas reported expertly.

"Good. Prevent anyone from summoning Saber before my son, Nicholas. He will come here eventually, he has to. Until then, we act covertly, understand?" All hints of joy had vanished upon that order. " Good, then go." Nicholas strode out on command. Minato smirked, this was the ultimate test. If his son had lost, then he had no right to live in Minato's eyes. If his son won, then Minato had no right to live any longer, but his plan would have to start subtly.

ooooooo** Konohagakure no Sato** oooooooooo

The moonlit sky was a perfect backdrop to the summoning. Naruto was taught how to summon by Gilgamesh himself. Each person had a different way to summon a Servant. Gilgamesh, though a hero himself, had learned how to summon, after all two was better than one. He hadn't gotten a chance, of course. The only time he had enough mana to try, the other servants were already called.

Gilgamesh, found it easier to summon in a tranquil, peaceful environment that the summoner both liked and had good memories of. It was under a moonlit sky that Naruto gained the Gate of Babylon and it was under a moonlit sky that he met the Ichirakus. Those were Narutos two most cherished moments.

He drew the circle, using pure mana and chakra instead of ink or paint. He sliced his thumb open and slid it across the middle of the circle, opened the Gate of Babylon, withdrew a fantastic sword, with a golden design on it's magnificent hilt, and stood back, focused on the image Gilgamesh had of Saber, and began chanting.

The circle glowed with power, and the symbols began to move. As the chant continued, the symbols moved faster and faster, blurring together until finally he finished the chant, and the middle of the circle began to glow. Slowly a feminine shape rose from the middle of the circle and appeared, grasping the magnificent blade.

"Servant Saber, I ask you, are you my master?"

The woman spoke, and Naruto immediately knew why Gilgamesh was so taken by the female king. She was breathtaking, and he knew instantly, that his life was about to get a hell of a lot better...

A/N: *sigh* It's shorter than I'd have liked, but I'd rather not keep you all waiting too long, and I wanted to get this out anyway, so, here you go. It's easy to guess who Nicholas is and what class he is, I think. As you can see, this is immensely AU. Although I love Yugito, this was necessary. Konoha is probably the best in terms of Jinchuuriki, as they are the most peaceful village. Iwa and Kumo would probably be the worst, followed by Kiri and Suna. In this story, Naruto was beaten up until he unlocked the Gate of Babylon. Then he was left mostly alone. Also I'm likely to get flames about Minato. I'm just gonna say, not everything is as it seems. That's all I'm gonna say. Anyway, sorry for the late update, and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
